wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Engineering
and beyond.}} :If survival was your first priority, you could never be a real Goblin Engineer! —Zap Farflinger, upon giving the Dimensional Ripper - Everlook Schematic Goblin Engineering is one of two disciplines engineers may specialize in upon attaining level 20 and 200 skill. (The other is Gnome Engineering.) Its innovation is diverse with items ranging from and to . This diversity can give Goblin Engineers the element of surprise and situational advantages when facing enemies. Becoming a Goblin Engineer Much like with Gnome Engineering, this is a three step process. The referral You first have to get a referral from an engineering trainer in a capital city. Remember, you do have to have 200 skill, and be at least level 30 to be eligible. * The referral quests: . The pledge The pledge is no longer required and is not a step in the process. Showing your work The trainer will ask you to show examples of your work. You will be handing over: * 20x * 20x * 5x Raw mats breakdown: * 30x OR * 40x OR * 20x OR 10x * 10x * 20x * 10x & 10x OR 10x & 10x OR 20x * 5x * 2x OR 2x OR 10x Having done that, you are issued your , which entitles you to training on the 'goblin engineer only' engineering recipes. Congratulations! You have specialized in Goblin Engineering! Your membership card Prior to the release of Wrath of the Lich King, having completed the exercises above, you were given a . It remained valid for 14 days of 'played time', not 14 real days. If you ever found yourself without this card, you could pay 2 gold in dues to the Goblin Engineering trainer (still Nixx Sprocketspring) and get a new one. Since the release of Wrath of the Lich King, Goblin Engineering is added to your book as a skill. An added benefit of renewing your membership prior to patch 3.2.2 was that you would be sent a renewal gift of some useful engineering schematic. formerly could only be acquired this way. However, this item now drops in Gnomeregan. Goblin Engineering items * Goblin Engineering items require specialization in Goblin Engineering to craft. * Some Engineering items which have 'Goblin' in the title do not require specialization to craft or use, e.g. . * While some Goblin Engineering items require specialization to use, others do not. Some are tradable, some are BoP. Switching Specializations Since patch 3.2.0, Gnomish Engineers and Goblin Engineers can now switch profession specializations for a fee. You can now switch specializations by visiting Narain Soothfancy in north east Tanaris. The book on the table in his hut will allow you to switch specializations for a fee of 150g. Quotes From the Manual of Engineering Disciplines: "Your want to know about goblin Engineering? Try asking one of their best and brightest engineers about it - I think his name is 'Nubby Stumpfingers.' Want to know why he's named that? THAT'S Goblin Engineering." — Ringo Tragediction, Gnome Engineer "Say what you want about us Goblins, but I will tell you this: WE HAVE EXPLOSIVES!" — Yazz Nitrospork, Goblin Bombardier See also * Gnome Engineering fr:Ingénierie gobeline Goblin Engineering Goblin Engineering Category:Goblins